Saiyan And The Sins
by Okara SSJ
Summary: A Saiyan is cursed and shot into the Seven Deadly Sins Universe whats going on? read to find out!


**So I was sitting on this for a while and I thought it was going to be a good idea so hear it is.**

**lets get on with it.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - I AM A SUPER SAIYAN!**

"So much of being apart of the great Demon race" A fully grown saiyan said with a smirk on his face "You claim to be stronger than that form Mira used when he absorbed Towa and that egg Toki Toki laid but you cant even push me to turn Blue and I was really looking for a challenge too, your nothing but a little brat who thinks she has power"

The saiyan was at the moment is his Super Saiyan 3 form standing up proud wearing an orange gi with a red belt, red wrist bands and blue gi boots, This saiyans name is Okara and the saiyan adult it a kind saiyan who is always smiling and enjoying spending time with the people he cares about but when it comes down to it and he has to fight with all his might he gets quit serious but has a bad habbit with toying with his enemies. What the saiyan said to the young deman enraged her.

"HOW DARE YOU ILL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M OVER 5,000 YEARS OLD AND I WIL... I have a better idea as punishment for Insulting me take this curse!" The female demon told him as she surrounded him in dart magic catching Okara off guard then suddenly Okara began to shrink and get younger till the point he was a teen again and with that she smirked as he reverted back to his base form.

"What the... what did you do to me?" Okara looked at his arms then hands but stopped when his voice sounded younger.(He is slightly taller than Meliodas not including his hair).

"HAHAHA I have cursed you with internal youth, you will live thousands of years not ageing at all but you will still be able to die just if someone kills you other than that you will live out an eternity looking like that HAHAHA..UHH? why are you not angry?" The Demon asked him.

"Cuz once i kill you ill just ask Shenron or Purunga to lift the curse and turn me back to normal hehe" Okara said putting his hands behind his head with a smile but stopped when he saw her smile.

"Sorry but thats not going to work you see my magical power is more powerful then Shenrons or Purungas the only people that can lift the curse are me or someone with a higher magical power than me but this is where we say goodbye saiyan enjoy your youth HAHAHA" The demon laughed as she thrusted her hand forward opening a portal behind Okara.

Okara tried to fly away but the pull was too great, he powered up to super saiyan but before he could go any higher he was sucked in to the portal, The now young saiyan still kept fighting the pull even after the opening closed, he could feel the air getting fin and his power starting to depleate when he saw an opening desiding to go for to he went to full power super saiyan and shot out of the portal like a bullet from a gun.

* * *

During the final fight with the now re born demon Hendrickson, the holy knights and five of the Seven deadly sins which most of them had reached there limits, are about to engage with combat as the prepared to go into battle knowing full well they could die in this battle they know its there duty to put there life on the line to save the kingdom, The leader of the seven deadly sins Meliodas stared down the newborn demon with such hate as he walked towads thembut Meliodas looked up to the sky when he saw a portal open up in the sky this caused Hendrickson to look up to the as well as everyone else wondering whats actually going to come out. With a bright flash of a yellowy gold colour something shot out and crashed with a boom right in the middle of Hendrickson and the warriors ready to fight him, a huge dust cloud had form and when it cleared everyone was shocked to see a teen with blond spikey hair getting up.

"Men I coulda stuck the landing better by not landing on my face ow" Okara said as he held the sid of his face and dropped out of super saiyan.

"HEY GET OUT OF THERE" Meliodas shouted to the young saiyan who just looked at him confusedly until he heard.

"Time for you to die" Hendrickson said to the young saiyan as he wen't to slice him in half, everyone looked in horror only to be shocked then the teen grabbed his hand then a white aura formed around him "Huh? How did yo..." Hendrickson couldn't finish because he had been punched in the face and sent flying to the cliff face behind him.

"Wow even for my standards when I punched his face it was like punching steel wait...has she made me weaker when she put that curse on me? AHHH DON'T LET IT BE SO" Okara said to himself as Meliodas Walked up to him.

"Thanks for that but I don't think thats the end of him, I'm going to ask for your help though to kill him I'm Meliodas by the way" Meliodas said with a serious face only for Okara to smile and give him a thumbs up.

"Sure no problem AHHHHHHHHH HA!" Okara screamed as he powered back into super saiyan shocking eveneryone "Hmmm this should be more than enough power and its true most of my power has been locked away"

"Huhs? whats the matter" Meliodas asked the young siayan.

"I got cursed by someone from the demon race and when she cursed me it locked most of my power away"

"Is it going to be a problem?"

"No I still have more than enough power and I will be able to unlock my power I just need more time then what me have"

"You can worry about that later cuz here he comes" Meliodas saw that he was going straight for Elizabeth "Stop him, don't let him near Elizabeth" Meliodas stabbed Hendrickson only to get back handed, Okara looked at the girl and jumped back to keep her protected taking a fighting stance.

"OK DEMON BRING IT ON!" Okara shouted as everyone charged at Hendrickson, Gowther jumps behind Hendricskon activationg his magical power.

"Rewrite Light" Gowther says only for hendrickson to be quicker, getting behind Gowther and slicing his head off with his hand.

'Dam I wanna be out there fighting him head on, just thinking about it is making my blood boil with excitement' Okara thought with stars in his eyes as he started to chuckle making Margret look at him 'But if i jump in now not knowing what he can do i might find my self court off guard again dam, ill let them hold him off for now just in case'

"Grand master Hendrickson please you have to stop" A holy knight said hoping to get through to the new born demon.

"Your under arrest for the crime of betraying the kingdom" another spoke only to see black orbs start to appear around him.

"Dark Snow" Hendrickson shouted as he released his new magical ability but as soon as it touched someone it instantly killed them.

"Don't let the dark snow touch you, its instant death" Gilthunder shouted avoiding the attack.

"This attack is easy to dodge" Two knights said only to get the head ripped of by Hendrickson.

"Thats it I've had enough waiting my blood is boiling" Okara said as his super saiyan burst out cracking the ground by his feet.

"Don't do it! you will be killed" Margrit and Elizabeth both told him only for him to look back with a smile of joy.

"I hope he can put up a good fight, to a saiyan going into a fight we might die in only make us wanna fight more and DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I AM OKARA AND I AM A SUPER SAIYAN! AAAAHHHH!" Okara shouted shooting toward Hendrickson and as soon as his feet left the ground it destroyed it, as soon as he got to Hendrickson he send a devistating punch only for the demon to block with his arm but as soon as the fist and the arm connected, his arm shatter shocking him and veryone around the two, Okara's frown turned into a smile as Hendrickson was sent flying back only for Okara to put two fingers to his head and disappear and reappear behind the demon kicking him in the air, the young super saiyan flew up after him and started hitting him with a load of fast punches and kicks making the demon cough up blood, one load side kick to Hendrickson's stomach sent him flying back a couple of paces, they both floated there staring at each other only for Okara to look at him confusedly as he say the demon smiling.

"Your strong ill give you that but as you can see my healing ability for exceeds your strength hehe" Hendrickson told him as he started to instantly healing himself Okara stair at him with a serious face thinking back to Cell, majin Buu and Final form Mira "Your fast as well most of the time strength weighs heavily on the spped but you are neather fast enough or have the spower to stop this now Dead End" Black orbs started to appear around Hendrickson he closed his fist and they all cosentrated into one black ball, Okara smirked and shot his hand forward as a blue orb formed in his hand and it grew bigger.

"Big Bang-SHIT! MELIODAS ITS GOING FOR YOU AND ELIZABETH!" Okara shouted as his attack dissapeared, he watch the death ball fly toward toward Elizabeth and was about to shoot off towards them only to quickly catch hendricksons fist, everyone watch as Meliodas struggled to get up.

"No one can save them now" Henrickson said to Okara as the super saiyan crushed his hand and spin kicked him to the ground and shot toward the death ball.

'Dam it my only hope is to use instant transmission but I cant sceses them melliodas life force could be two low but that make no sence for Elizabeth...' Okara thought to himself then shot a couple of ki blasts but it didn't work "DAM IT IM NOT GOING TO MAKE IT"

**End of chapter 1**

* * *

**Ok I hope you guys like this and want me to continue because I'm going to be working straight from the manga with this and tell me who do you want my oc paired up with should i bring an oc from a one of these clans the Goddess or demon clan, I refuse the fairy, giant or demon clan for the sole face if Okara has a son or a daughter which i might do think of how powerful his potential may be!**

**Anyways see ya later guys.**


End file.
